In a conventional prediction type electronic clinical thermometer, prediction operation starts at a time when the actual measurement value is equal to or more than a predetermined value and the rate of temperature rise is equal to or more than a predetermined value. A prediction settling point is given at a time when a variation in prediction value falls within a predetermined value. A prediction value Y is generally given by Y=T+U where T is the actual measurement value and U is the additional value.
A variety of calculation methods provide the additional amount U, and examples of the calculation methods are U=a1×dT/dt+b1 and U=(a2×t+b2)×dT+(c2×t+d2).
The parameters a1, b1, a2, b2, c2, and d2 are constants selected to keep the precision of the additional amount U constant regardless of patients and temperature detection elements.
Parameters used for prediction calculation equations are grouped depending on the features of patients and the characteristics of temperature detection elements. In particular, there is disclosed a technique for determining parameter groups based on actual measurement values of the temperature detection element to allow prediction with a higher precision. There is also disclosed a technique for changing corresponding parameter groups based on temporal changes in prediction values upon determining the parameter groups to allow prediction with a higher precision (patent reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 3100741